This invention relates to truck radiators, and more particularly to contoured metal plates for use with tanks of truck radiators to reinforce same by providing a stronger surface on which the bolts may be tightened sufficiently to prevent leaking without deforming the tanks.
In recent years, truck manufacturers have attempted to economize on the weight and cost of the trucks by making radiator tanks with thinner metal. But while the redesigned truck radiators are lighter and less expensive, a problem has arisen due to the thin metal of the tank. The top and bottom radiator tanks must be bolted to the radiator core with bolts which fit through a plurality of holes located in a channel which surrounds the tanks. In order to withstand the high pressures in the radiator and prevent leaking, the bolts must be tightened with a substantial amount of force. Due to the thin construction of the tanks, the metal adjacent the bolts has a tendency to bend and split when subjected to the forces required to adequately tighten the bolts. This bending and splitting has the effect of providing weakened spots for leaks. Moreover, while these weakened spots may be repaired, such repairs are required more frequently and there comes a point at which the radiator may no longer be repaired and must be replaced at a substantial expense.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a means for preventing radiator tanks from bending and splitting adjacent the bolts used to secure the tanks to the radiator core.
Another object of the invention is t provide reinforcing means which allow the radiator bolts to be tightened without bending and splitting the radiator tank metal.
Another object of the invention is to provide radiator plates which prevent the bending and splitting of the radiator tanks, greatly decreasing the necessity and frequency of repairs to radiator tanks, prolonging the life of radiator tanks, and decreasing the cost of operating the vehicle.